The present invention relates to shower door assemblies, specifically shower door assemblies with integral directional draining systems.
The inventor conceived of the present invention while engaging in his daily bathing routine and realizing that regardless how hard he tried, there was always a certain amount of water that ended up on the floor in front of his bath tub when a conventional shower curtain was used.
The traditional shower curtain that falls straight down from the mounting rod, not only fails to prevent water from trickling down the outside of the bathtub onto the bathroom floor, but it also creates a very small bathing area that can be uncomfortable for larger individuals or persons that are not comfortable in small confined spaces.
In addition to the discomfort of the confined space, the water on the bathroom floor creates a danger in the bathroom. The National Safety Council has reported that on average 640 people a day are injured in the bathroom and that approximately 65% of those injuries occur in or near tubs or showers.
The inventor realized that he could create a safer, more comfortable bathing experience by modifying a shower door assembly to include a directional draining system and a flared and bowed shape in order to give the bather more room inside the shower while keeping the bathroom floor safe and dry.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a shower door assembly with an integral directional draining system that directs shower water into the interior of a bathtub or shower.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a shower door assembly that increases the interior bathing area of a bathtub or shower.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a shower door assembly that forms a water tight seal when the door is in a closed position.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a shower door assembly that includes a mechanism to keep the door in a closed position.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a shower door assembly with an integral directional draining system.